Acnologia gets beaten?
by anime-watcher-lover
Summary: This is my first try at a fan-fiction, taking place during Fairy Tail's S class trials
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any piece of fairy tail

This takes place during the fairy tail S class trials, when Acnologia shows up. It is not going to end the same as the manga/anime, as I am putting my own spin on things. This is also my first fanfic, so please be patient. Reviews/follows/favorites are most definitely welcome and wanted.

Enjoy!

"So that's a dragon." Exclaims Erza, as the guild stares at acnologia. Erza and the rest are currently trying to defeat the humongous dragon that appeared out of nowhere.

"FIRE DRAGON"  
"IRON DRAGON"  
"SKY DRAGON"  
"LIGHTNING DRAGON"  
"ROAR" The four dragon slayers of fairy-tail let loose their attacks, combining into one incredibly powerful blast that scores a direct hit on the dragon. The smoke clears.

"Dammit." Natsu shouts as they see that it had no effect. He jumps out of the way as the dragon stomps his foot down, shaking the earth.

"OPEN! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy shouts, summoning scorpio in addition to loki and aquarius.

"Everyone. Attack at the same time!" Shouts Erza, as she requips into her heavens wheel armor.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and the rest of the guild attack together, barely scratching the dragon.

"SHIT!" Shouts Gray.

"My children. Run away. Get out of here!" Shouts makarov as he grows into a giant, roughly the same size as the dragon.

"No way master. We must stay and fight!" Erza argues back.

"That's right. As dragon slayers, each one of us is supposed to be able to defeat a dragon. And the fact that a quadruple dragon slaying attack did nothing is unacceptable. We must redeem ourselves!" Laxus shouts.

Acnologia roars and spins, sending makarov to the ground. He groans and shrinks, his wounds from earlier affecting him still. The guild scatters, as Acnologia uses his breath attack. Natsu uses his, but is overpowered almost right away, the breath attack sending him flying through a huge boulder. Acnologia does a second breath attack, but this time the four dragon slayers do another combo breath attack, which causes both attacks to be negated. However, while they are distracting the dragon, the rest of the guild has split into smaller groups as the try to go after Acnologia's wings and belly. "Ice make cannon!" shouts Gray, blasting Acnologia with ice.

"Solid script, Net!" Levy shouts, making a huge iron net appear above the dragon. Acnologia just

flaps his wings and destroys the net, as well as sending the guild members flying backwards. Acnologia then swings his tail around in a circle, pulverizing boulders, sending the big chunks flying all over the place. Now most of the guild members are either unconscious, struck by debris or too weak to keep fighting. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy are all that's left. "Look out!" shouts Gray to Lucy, pushing her out of the path of Acnologia's tail. It hits him square in the chest and sends him flying into Mirajane and Elfman, causing the three of them to go down. "Natsu! Eat this!" Laxus shouts, using the last of his power to send his breath attack towards natsu. Natsu turns and opens his mouth, breathing in the lightning. Laxus collapses to the ground, out of magic power. "Thunder Flame mode. Roar of the thunder-flame dragon!" Natsu shouts, his breath attack managing to do some damage to the dragon. Very little damage, but some nonetheless. "Iron fist of the thunder-flame dragon!" Natsu shouts, striking towards Acnologia's belly. It hits, but does nothing. "NATSU!" Screams Lucy as she is struck down by Acnologia's foot. Gajeel and Wendy do a combined attack, getting Acnologia's attention. Soon however, they too are struck down. Now just Natsu and Erza is left who are still able to fight. "Erza! Can you throw me into the sky?" Shouts Natsu. Erza nods and requips into her giant empress armor, giving her the strength of a giant. Natsu leaps into the air, placing his feet in Erza's hands. Erza grunts and launches him high into the sky, way above the battlefield. Just as natsu is about to start falling, he opens his mouth and begins to breath. "What the hell is he doing now?" Gray says, trying to get up.

"I don't know, but it better work, and fast." Gajeel says, as everyone still awake watches what's happening.

"Look! The sun!" Lucy exclaims, pointing.

"My god. Is he..." Elfman says.

"That damn idiot. He doesn't actually think he can do it, does he?" Laxus says as they watch natsu. Exactly what is Natsu doing? Well he is close enough to the sun that he is able to start eating it. But since the sun is so big, he fills up long before the sun disappears. He spins in the sky, facing down at Acnologia, who roars as he aims a breath attack at Natsu's helpless guild mates.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU DAMN DRAGON! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu screams, his magic's strength increased by a thousand percent, the sun's heat powering him up. It hits Acnologia right between the shoulder blades, causing him to roar in pain as he is slammed into the ground.

"Now for my finishing move! Fire dragon secret art! FIERY EXPLODING SOLAR STAR BOMB!" Natsu shouts, holding his hands above his head as he falls. Growing in air above him is an ever expanding ball of fire, similar to the sun. Just before he lands on Acnologia, he brings his hands down, sending the massive ball of fire flying towards Acnologia who unleashes a breath attack twice as powerful as before. Natsu's latest attack overpowers Acnologia's breath attack, the ball hitting Acnologia before exploding with the heat of a solar flare, in the shape of a star...

Conclusion next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey guys. Sorry it's been a few weeks. I have been busy with school and other things. Here is the next chapter, possibly the last. I am not sure yet. As always, reviews/favorites/follows are appreciated.]

Chapter two:

Acnologia gets blown into the ground, Natsu's flames burning hotter and brighter than the sun. Acnologia roars, as he crashes through the ground, getting blasted deeper and deeper underground. Natsu's eyes are glazed over, just like at the tower of heaven when he ate the etherion infused lacrima.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu shouts, his attacks power not diminishing in the least.

"Iron Fist of the fire dragon! Exploding flame edge! Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu attacks again and again, not letting up as he lets the power of the dragon force consume him. "Fire Horn!" He shouts, flames shooting out of his feet, making him rocket downwards. His head is encased in flames and he headbutts Acnologia in the stomach, super far underground. Acnologia roars, but Natsu twists in the air, bringing his foot down from above, smashing Acnologia's head into the ground. Natsu then grabs Acnologia by the tail, and uses his momentum and power to rocket up into the sky, bringing Acnologia with him. Once he reaches the ground level, he spins dozens of times, rapidly, becoming a tornado of flames. "And now Flaming Comet of the Fire Dragon!" He shouts, releasing Acnologia, who goes flying into the sky, unconscious, Natsu's flame enhanced throw sending Acnologia out of sight within minutes. Natsu's eyes go back to normal, closing as he plummets to the ground, unconscious and magically drained...


End file.
